runfandomcom-20200215-history
Level T-4
Introduction This is Level 4 of the T-Tunnel in Run 3. Gameplay In the level, it is a terrifying sight to see such a line of boxes far away in a seemingly impossible jump. But still, this level is beatable. The Student makes the jumps from the nearly 180 degrees apart platforms—such as the first jump—much easier. She can simply reverse gravity and float on up to the platform. But if you don't have the Student, the first jump is the hardest part of the level, as you should have already known. You may think you should do a high jump with the Lizard, but this is not a wise way to do so. The Skater goes too fast, and barely makes the jump. A high jump as the Lizard will cause you to float away into space, due to the low headroom. So, a wiser way is to have a high jump from the Runner, to leap across the large gap and reach the sides of boxes. This jump can be difficult, but once you find the timing of the jump from the first box, you should be able to make the jump every time. Jump by alternating the side of the box you are standing, and you can find yourself above the long series of boxes on your right/left. Then, jump onto it, and you will finish the hardest part of the level. For the Child, the strategy is similar. Once you are on the left side of the second box, verge over to the right (keep holding the right key). Be sure not to overshoot, as the Child glides when falling. As for the Duplicator, his duplicates can help you survive indefinitely. His ability to jump off his duplicates can also help him to stay in the air. So this can help you beat this level more easily. After this, you will find yourself running on the series of boxes, but don't you think you have passed the level already. You will have to change the side of boxes you are standing by moving slowly, to reach the next series of platforms. Then, it will be pure platform jumping. No strategies for the last part. Just be careful and don't overshoot your jump of the next platform. If you fail, well, you will have to replay the whole thing again, which is such a pity. Walkthrough This is a video walkthrough to help you beat this unique level. This walkthrough uses the Child, and follows a easy route which others can replicate. The second walkthrough is a bit harder to perform. It is successful at 0:42. Note that even though this player used the Ghost to beat this level, it is not a must to use it. This is just a demonstration of a way to pass this level so that you will know the logic of it. You can try to use your favorite character to beat it. (Assuming your favorite character is not the Jack-O-Lantern of course or Lizard...) Trivia After beating the Bridge Building level of level T-4, the boxes move as seen in the cutscene Leave It Here. Category:Levels Category:T-Tunnel levels Category:Run 3 levels Category:Extra hard levels